1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding type vehicle including a vehicle body frame having a head pipe steerably supporting a front fork pivotally supporting a front wheel and a pair of left and right main frames extending rearwardly from the head pipe. An engine unit is supported on the vehicle body frame with a storage box supported on the main frames so as to be disposed behind the head pipe and above the engine unit. A fuel tank is supported on the vehicle body frame so as to be disposed behind the storage box and obliquely above and behind the engine unit. A riding seat is disposed above the fuel tank with an antilock brake control unit for preventing the vehicle from falling into a locked state in braking by controlling the pressure of a fluid supplied to a disc brake being provided on at least one of the front wheel and a rear wheel.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 3-220072 discloses a motorcycle in which an engine unit is supported on a vehicle body frame having a head pipe, a pair of left and right main frames extending rearwardly and downwardly from the head pipe. A pair of left and right seat rails extend rearwardly and upwardly from middle portions of the main frames on the rear side with a storage box and a fuel tank being supported on the vehicle body frame. The storage box is disposed behind the head pipe and above the engine unit with a rear part of the storage box being disposed above the front part of both the seat rails. The fuel tank is disposed between both the seat rails behind the storage box and obliquely above and behind the engine unit.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-216814 discloses a motorcycle having a hydraulic modulator disposed between an engine unit supported on a vehicle body frame and a fuel tank disposed above the engine unit. The hydraulic modulator is configured to prevent the motorcycle from falling into a locked state in braking by controlling the pressure of a fluid supplied to a disc brake from a master cylinder.
However, in the motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 3-220072, since the rear part of the storage box is disposed above the front part of the seat rails, there is a problem that the need to avoid the interference with the seat rails makes it difficult to increase the capacity of the storage box. Moreover, there is a demand to increase the capacity of the storage box as much as possible when the layout structure of the antilock brake control unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-216814, i.e., the structure in which the antilock brake control unit is disposed above the engine unit is applied to the saddle-riding type vehicle having the storage box disposed behind the head pipe and above the engine unit and having the fuel tank disposed behind the storage box and obliquely above and behind the engine unit.